Cold & Armoured Hearts
by dark lil'angel2be
Summary: A One-Shot collection for the GrayZa Week!
1. Day One: CuddlesPlayful

**GrayZa Week 2014; Day One: _Cuddles/Playful_**

It is as lively as ever in the Guild, Fairy Tail.

Cana is as Always, drinking a can of beer while sitting un appropriately. Mirajane and Lisanna are as usual behind the bar, Happy's annoying the hell out of Charla and Lucy. And flame-brain and popsicle are as expected fighting about something pointless while poor Wendy sat between the fighting duo and the talkative blue cat. Don't forget Juvia, she was standing behind Gray and Natsu's table, staring at Gray as if she was ready to eat him any time soon.

Levy is reading a book and Gajeel is sitting next to her, just watching her with a bored expression. basically, it is a day like any other in Fairy Tail.

It has Always been this way, well, that is until~

The doors opened and in walked the scarlet haired girl, she's wearing a huge grin on her face. She sat opposite of Wendy, she noticed Erza's mood right away and asked: " Erza-san, did something good happen?"

" Perhaps," Erza grinned at the girl, somehow Wendy _and_ Lucy, who was listening too, got excited. " What is it? What is it?" they chirped at the armoured girl. She waved her hand at time to make them stop, " I-"

Wendy and Lucy leaned in, expecting something big and wonderful, I mean, what could have made The Titania look like this! She looked like a kid who had received something she had Always wanted!

Erza paused to make them more curious, " finally am going to make a cheesecake! I've found the perfect receipt!" she beamed.

Lucy dropped her face on the table, " Is that it?! You got excited over a cheesecake?" she said in disappointment, honestly, she was expecting that a _certain someone_ confessed. Meanwhile Wendy widened her eyes, " Really?! That's great Erza-san! Can I help out?"

" Of course Wendy! Let's go now, I've bought everything on the way here anyway," Erza said as she stood up, Wendy followed and so did Lucy. " I'm coming too, I don't want to hear anymore stories from Happy," she said, it made Wendy giggle as she saw that Happy was still talking to Carla.

Natsu and Gray however, are glaring at each other without blinking, their eyes have obviously started to water. Then, Natsu saw Lucy pass by, his eyes followed her, " Where are you going Lucy? Wendy? Erza?"

" We're going to Erza's home and make cheesecakes!" Wendy chirped as she skipped next to Erza, who just smiled at the child.

" Cheesecakes!? I'm coming too!" Natsu beamed, " oohhh! Yeah! I'm all fired up to make cheesecakes!"

" Hey I'm coming too!" Gray said as he followed everyone. " What's up with out, ice-head? I didn't know you could cook," Natsu retorted. Gray scoffed, " Please, I bet I'm better then you are."

" Oh yeah?!"

" Yeah!" and they start glaring at each other again, until they bumped into the doors. " Ow!" both of them groaned, they even started fighting about who opens the door! Eventually they opened and followed the girls to Erza's home.

**In Erza's Appartement (in the kitchen)!**

" I will show you how it works!" Natsu smirked as he held some equipment under his left arm and a cook book in his right hand, Gray snatched the cook book form his hands. " Don't you remember last time you cooked something, Natsu!? You almost burned Fairy Tail!"

" That was before! That will never happen again!" Natsu stated, he stuck his tongue out at Gray. Who just grumbled at him and kept mumbling, " Childish bastard."

" Ahem," everyone turned their heads to Erza, " now, let's start shall we? Natsu, Gray, I don't trust you two, so just watch this from the side lines, okay?"

" What?!" the two gaped at the girl, " but we didn't do anything yet!"

" That's the point, each time you two are doing something it Always ends up in either fire and ash or frozen," Erza spoke and glared at the two guys, they hugged each other out of fear for the woman.

" Anyway, Lucy, Wendy, shall we begin?" Erza smiled sweetly at them, it was somehow cute, for the guys are slightly blushing.

The girls were preoccupied with the cooking that they have not noticed that the guys had snuck out of the kitchen! They were just snooping around Erza's appartement, just what they did in Lucy's house.

Gray amdired one of Erza's armors, it was just a normal looking armour but it's just, something about it made Gray stop and stare. Oh, if only you knew what is running through his head at the moment.

Meanwhile, while Gray was having thoughts about Erza in that armour, Natsu was looking at pictures of Erza as a child, they were all taken in Fairy Tail, he walked away and ended up in Erza's bedroom. Aka, the forbidden world, if Erza found out Natsu had been in her room, he would be dead meat. He gulped and hesitated to go out of the room, the problem? He wanted to look around, sometimes Natsu would hear bits of Erza's conversation with the girls like this one time he heard that Erza kept a diary!

And that is what he is looking for! **_Erza's diary_**! This will be risky, as he is in the Lion's lair! But it is worth the try!

Back to Gray who had moved on to Erza's room too, peeking inside, he saw Natsu sitting on Erza bed and reading something. He was frowning at the book but then giggled and then frowned again, he kept changing his expression and turning the pages.

" What are you doing?" Gray asked, he stood right next to Natsu. Natsu flinched and let out a high pitched yelp, " Ghyaa! Uha- T-this is not what it looks like Er-Gray?"

Natsu gaped at the dark haired boy, " what are you doing here?"

" I could ask you the same thing? What are you doing in Erza's room? If she finds out you'll be dead meat!"

" This right here!" Natsu waved the book in his hands in front of Gray," is The Titania's diary!"

Gray's eyes widened but a smirk formed on his face, " No way! You found it!" he beamed and sat next to Natsu, both of them then start reading Erza's diary!

_**Meanwhile with the girls~**_

" Hey, have you heard anything about Natsu and Gray?" Lucy suddenly asked, the cakes are currently in the oven and the girls were just waiting in the living room. " Now that you say that, I haven't seen them for a while now," Wendy nodded.

Erza eyes darkened, " If they are in my room, they are soo dead," she said and stood up, she marched to her room. " GRAY! NATSU!" she yelled as she slammed the door open. Nothing.

She raised the tip of her eye brow, " They're not here?" the closed the door again, " where could they be?"

Actually, those two just hid in the closet, Natsu was pressing his ear against the door while Gray was touching some of Erza's clothing and -ahem-bras and panties. And let me tell, the moment he realized what he was holding he had a massive nose bleed! It made Natsu panick, especially because now Erza's clothes are full of blood!

" Gray! What the fuck!" Natsu murmured, hoping that Erza's gone. He opened the closet door and pulled Gray out of the closet and dragged him out of Erza's room. He looked around the hall, no one. Natsu wiped away all the blood on Gray's face, believe me, he did not wanted to do that. He slapped Gray multiple times until he woke up, " W-what happend?"

" You had a nose bleed, now c'mone the girls have baked the cheesecakes! We're going to eat them right now!" Natsu chirped and pulled Gray to the kitchen, because he still was a little in the clouds, kekek.

" So you guys have finally decided to show up, huh? Where have you been?" Erza asked the moment the two boys stepped in the kitchen.

" We've been walking around your room with the armors! And that smells great!" Natsu answered, he sat between Erza and Lucy. And Gray took a seat next to Wendy and Lucy.

Each of them took bites from the self made cheesecakes! " Aaaahhh~ Delicious!~" they all sang happily after the first bite. " Whoa! This is yummy! You girls are the best!" Natsu gave the girls a thumbs up and they giggled at the compliment. While Gray was just poking the cake, Erza noticed that.

" What do you think Gray?" she asked him, Gray looked up at Erza, he suddenly imagined her in just her underwear and started blushing like crazy. " I-i-i-it's delicious!" Gray stuttered! His flustered face was adorable, it made Erza giggle.

" Thanks Gray," the girls thanked him.

Later after hours of talking and eating the cakes, it was already late. Lucy and Natsu have gone home together to fetch Happy from the Guild, Erza had offered Wendy to stay the night with her and Wendy happily agreed.

Gray just stayed a little longer, he didn't know why either.

They were in Erza's room, it made Gray nervous, because, well, he saw Erza underwear...

" So what should we do now?" Wendy asked the two teenagers in front of her, Gray and Erza glanced at each other and then to Wendy. " What do you want to do Wendy?"

She thought for a moment, and then a slightly devlish smile formed on her face, " A tickle fight!" she beamed and jumped on Erza and started tickling her side, Gray didn't hesitate at all and joined in immediately!

" Hahaha! No-ahahah! Stoooop-aahahahahah! I can't-ahahahhaa- stand being- hhahahaha- tickled!" Erza laughed, Wendy and Gray didn't show any mercy for the 'titania' and started tickling her even more!

Wendy eyes then met Gray's and here comes a devilsih smirk, " Your turn Gray!" she then launched herself at Gray, who was taken back by the child and started laughing. Erza calmed down but then started tickling Gray, " Here! Gray! How do you feel now! Huh! Tickle! Tickle! Tickle!" Erza sang as she tickled Gray.

" Noooo-ahahahah! Stoppp-ahahhaha! This -hahahahah- is not- ahahahha- FUN!" he laughed.

Wendy couldn't hold it any longer, she stopped tickling and instead the started laughing loudly, this is sooo much fun! Gray calmed down and watched Wendy laugh and was oblivious of her surroundings as she laughed so hard. He nudged Erza's side and gazed at Wendy, Erza knew what he meant.

" Ooohh Wendy~" they sang to the her, Wendy stopped laughing and noticed two people slowly approuching her. Her laugh died down as she knew what they were plannning, instead she started giggling, " hahhaa-nooo! Don't! Don't!"

The two then started tickling little Wendy! " HAhahahahahah! Erza! Gray! Noooo! hahahaha!"

After a few minutes of tickling Wendy, Gray and Erza grew tired. Wendy fell fast asleep while Gray and Erza were still awake.

" I know you two were in my room."

Gray's heart stopped for a moment," did you read my diary?"

" If I say 'yes', would you kill me?"

" Depends.. What parts did you read?"

" The last parts only.."

" Oh, then I guess I won't kill.. Thank god..." she mumbled.

" What was that?" Gray leaned in to hear what she said, Erza flinched by Gray coming closer.

" N-n-nothing!" she stuttered with a flustered face. This completely took Gray by surprise! Never, never has he seen Erza 'the Titania' flustered nor did he ever hear her stutter. Oh, this is very interesting.

" Really? I clearly hear you say, 'thank god' why? Is there something that your embarrassed about?"

" N-n-o," _there is_.

" What is it?" Gray smirked, he's having way too much fun.

" I told you! I don't have anything to hide!"

" Erza, we can do this your way or we can do this my way. You can either, tell me right here and now or I'll take your diary and read it," he smirked, he knew exactly where he had put the diary and there's no way Erza could find it without Gray seeing her do so.

" You hid my diary somewhere, didn't you?"

" You're as sharp as ever. Well, there's one option left, tell me," he said and gazed in Erza's eyes, she gazed in his. Erza opened her mouth, Gray leaned in, his smirk grew wider.

" You'll have to force me, because I am definitly not going to tell you!" Erza said stubbornly, Gray growled. He then blinked, he has a briliant idea. He was staring at Erza with a wide grin, Erza noticed him staring, " W-what is up with you?"

Gray then jumped on top of Erza, unfortunately, she sat on the egde of the bed, thus both of them tumbled down on the floor, Gray still on top of Erza. She blushed a deep red, " G-get off me Gray!" she tried to raise her voice but Gray covered her mouth. " Ssshhh! Do you want to wake up, Wendy?" Erza shook her head.

" Now, Erza. You either tell me or you're gonna have to bear with the tickling and kisses," here comes his devilish/perverted smirk. " K-k-kisses?"

Gray nodded, " Now are you going to tell me?"

Erza shook her head, " You want me to kiss you don't you?" Gray laughed, Erza's face is starting to get the color of her hair! " Still not telling? Okay then," Gray started to tickle Erza, she was biting her lip and covering her mouth. Gray leaned in and started to kiss Erza hand and forehead, he pulled her hand away.

" Last chance Erza, tell me or I'm gonna kiss you," is that a threat? I don't know either..

Erza still kept her mouth firmly shut, Gray smirked yet again, he slowly leaned in closer and closer! Their mouths just inches away from each other!

" I like you!" Erza said, Gray stopped. But then leaned forward and well, their lips touched.

**_Oh and God knows what could have happened if Wendy wasn't there with them. Either they could have gone all night long or Erza could have killed Gray._**

* * *

**Hope you like this first one-shot of GrayZa week! Sorry if this feels rushed or in complete!**

**Check out the GrayZa tag on tumblr everyone!**

**Review, follow and favourite, maybe? ****:3**


	2. Day Two: Dance

**GrayZa Week 2014; Day Two: Dance**

* * *

_Today is the day every Guild member has been waiting for, today is the Fairy Ball. This is a very special occasion that only takes place in Fairy Tail, every one is welcome here for everyone in Magnolia is their friends and family. Every one is busy, the women are preparing themselves for the ball and the men are preparing the ball, for they have already made up what they're going to wear._

Natsu Dragneel and Happy are helping out with the decorations, the large lunch hall is empty, they moved the tables and put them in the basement. But there were large boxes in front of Natsu, these are the decoration Natsu and Happy have to put around. And the reason those two are the only ones is because Natsu destroyed last time's Fairy Ball, you might not want to know what happened.

But Natsu doesn't think of it like a big deal, at least Gray's with him. Why is Gray there anyway? You might wonder, well, let's just say, he might have angered a _certain person_.

**Flashback~**

_" So, when should we host the Fairy Ball?" the Titania asked, the Guild members who were with her (Makarov, Mirajane, Levy, Gildarts, Laxus) are currently discussing the matter of the special event, 'The Fairy Ball'. _

_" How about the 19th of august?" Levy suggested, the others agreed and so did Erza. Mirajane wrote everything up on paper, " What is the theme of this year's ball, Erza?" she asked. _

_" How about a masquerade ball?" Erza said, Levy clapped with excitement! " Ooohh! Yes, yes! Sounds great! What do you think, master? Gildarts, Laxus, Mira?" Levy beamed at them with wide eyes, hoping that they'll say yes. _

_How could they say no to the face Levy was making? Of course they agreed, " Yes." _

_" Yay! Erza! Erza! Can I be the head of decorations and everything! I want to make this the best masquerade ball ever!" Levy chirped as she jumped up and down, Erza giggled, " Sure Levy, do you think you need some help?" _

_" No, I'll be alright, I just need some people to help me put on the decorations." _

_" How about Natsu and Gray?" Mira spoke, every turned to her, " What? They did ruin last time's ball, that I prepared." _

_Every sweat dropped, it seems that Mira still hasn't forgiven Natsu. Last time's Fairy Ball, was hosted by Mirajane Strauss and let me tell you, it was going to be one of the best ever. It was like a school ball, everyone looked absolutely stunning. _

_Everything was going as planned, however, the flame-brain and ice-head have started fighting again. This time about the ridiculous clothes and hair they had, and well, you know how things end with them if Erza's not around, right? _

_Yeah, they ruined the ball for everyone. Mirajane was furious and did things that completely traumatized both of them and so did Erza, when she found out about it._

_ Erza couldn't attend last year's ball because she had a cold, which rarely happens. _

**End of Flashback~**

Natsu's putting the decorations on the wall, Levy ordered him to put them there. He looked at Gray, who's making a large ice statue of the Fairy Tail Sign. " Perfect!" Levy cheerfully squealed, after Gray finished the statue.

Everyone is helping out in the large room, where the ball will be held. Levy's extremely hyper, she is holding the most special event of the year! She alone! No one but her, this is a great honor and she's not going to disappoint anyone. She wanted every to have fun next week's Tuesday!

**_The week passed by in a blink of an eye~ _**

_Today is the day every Guild member has been waiting for, today is the Fairy Ball. This is a very special occasion that only takes place in Fairy Tail, every one is welcome here for everyone in Magnolia is their friends and family. _

Many people have already gather in the large hall, everyone looked amazing and mysterious. Levy is pleased and satisfied of how everything turned out to be, she also made sure that the food isn't spicy or too cold for Natsu or Gray, or else this was going to be a disaster yet again. But the main reason for them not eating anything is because Mira was glaring at the two, her glare spoke for her _'If you two start a ruckus I'm gonna kill both of you.'_

Natsu and Gray stood there against the wall, Mira also put a spell upon the two. _" If you two are more then 4 meters (13 ft.) away from each other you'll get electrocuted, so stay close by each other and make sure not to start a fight or else... Anyway, have fun you fun! Bye!~" w_ere Mira's exact words.

Those two obviously aren't in a good mood, none of them said something they just stood near each other and watched everyone have fun. Then they heard a familiar laughter, it was Lucy, she looked stunning and her blonde hair and pink mark on the back of her hand were a giveaway. She was walking next to a scarlet haired girl and a little blue haired girl, and behind them a light blue haired girl.

Each one of them are absolutely mesmerizing, Lucy noticed the two men against the wall and skipped over to them and tugged Natsu sleeve. " Hey Natsu, let's dance! This is your favourite song, right?" Lucy chirped and pulled Natsu with him to the dance floor. Gray looked shocked at him and then at Lucy, this is bad at this rate both of them will be get hurt by the stupid spell of Mira.

He noticed Erza and Wendy also going to to him, he suddenly had an idea, " Hey Erza! How about a dance?" he asked and held out his hand to her, Erza gasped a little and so so did Wendy, only she blushed and watched Erza for her answer.

" U-uh, sure, Gray," she slightly blushed and took his hand, he led her to the dance floor, kind of in a rush to follow Natsu and Lucy.

Wendy clapped and giggled, " Good luck Gray!" as she watched Gray and Erza go to the dance floor." Gray-sama~" Juvia sobbed, someone then tapped on her shoulder, it was a guy with white hair. Juvia instantly knew who it was, " How about a dance, Juvia-sama?" he said and held out his hand to her.

Juvia blushed lightly," S-sure, Juvia would like to dance with you."

" H-hey Wendy, let's dance," a voice stuttered behind Wendy, she turned around. " Romeo?"

" Y-yeah, l-let's dance, come on," he was clearly blushing, Wendy giggled and pulled him to the dance floor.

Everyone was just dance to the up-beat song, but then, the lights dimmed and a slow song started to play. The guys growled as the music abruptly stopped and changed into a slow song, but the girls have wrapped their arms around their necks, a frown changed into a flustered smile.

At least that's what happened to most pairing like, Natsu and Lucy, Lyon and Juvia and even Romeo and Wendy! Only Gray and Erza stared at the dj and then at each other, both of them started blushing.

" U-umm, if you don't want to dance, we can just-" Gray actually wanted to dance with her, but as he saw how she reacted when they turned on a slow song, he tought that Erza didn't want to dance with him. But she prove him wrong by putting his hands on her waist and wrapped her arms around in neck.

She leaned on his shoulder, Gray blushed " Erza, I-"

" Gray, just be quiet and just dance," Erza cut him off, so Gray kept his mouth shut but the smile on his face is still there.

Actually, he wanted to dance with Erza, because it would look weird if he tagged along with Lucy and Natsu, he wanted to stay close with Natsu to avoid his or Natsu's dead. But now, he doesn't care anymore, right now, the girl he likes is in his arms, not Jellal's, no, in Gray Fullbuster's arms. And he didn't want to let her go any time soon.

The slow song ended, and Levy came up on a stage. " Ahem, good evening everyone, I hope you had a lot of time tonight!"

everyone cheered and Levy's smile widened, " Now, let's reveal our partners identity, shall we? But I think everyone knows who it is, haha, but let's do it anyway!" She chirped and got off on stage, to go to her partner, who's obviously Gajeel.

Everyone removed the mask from their partners and so did Gray and Erza. First Erza removed Gray's mask and then he removed her's, honestly, Gray was expecting Erza to smile at him but instead, he saw an expression that Erza has never shown to anyone before.

She had a little make-up on and she was blushing the color of her hair! Gray chuckled, Erza cutely glared at him, " W-what is it?"

" Sorry, I was just thinking about how beautiful you are, " he smiled at her, the compliment made Erza blush even more, she buried her face in Gray's chest, " Shut up will you!" she muttered.

" I know you love it," he whispered to her. He's right, Erza likes it whenever someone's compliments her, but when Gray is the one compimenting her, she gets all shy. Erza muttered: " Shut up."

Gray chuckled and hugged the girl in his arms tighter. This is the best day of his live, wait. It has Always been great these days ever since Erza first walked inside Fairy Tail.

From afar, Wendy and Mira watched them, they squealed when the two embraced each other, " Those two are just perfect for each other!"

" Hey, Mira-san, didn't you saw that Gray and Natsu will be electrocuted if they aren't nearby each other?"

" Oh that? That was a joke."

" What about the marks on their wrists?"

" I drew them on their wrists, when they were sleeping a few hours before the ball started."

" I actually was hoping that there would be a kiss," Wendy said, Mira nodded. " So did I Wendy, so did I."

* * *

**Wasn't everyone hoping for that, Wendy? **

**Hahah, hope you liked this one-shot! Oh yeah! **

**SHOUT OUT!**

**sassywriterchick : Thank you so much for reviewing! I so glad you want to read more!^^**

**Guest : Whoa, that's so sweet! Thank you, seriously, omg, when I read review, I felt so happy! Thank you very much! **

**Thank you everyone who, favourite and followed this story! **

**And thank YOU for reading this! :3**

**Review, Follow and Favourite, maybe? :3**


	3. Day Three: Children

**GrayZa Week 2014; Day Three: _Children_**

* * *

Wendy was looking around for a job to do, it's rare for her to actually find a job and do it on her own, right? _Hah_, yeah, as if she's going alone, no she's actually planning to ask Erza to come with her. Out of everyone in Fairy Tail, she felt better with if Erza there.

Erza was the one who told Wendy to join Fairy Tail. That might be one of the main reasons.

Wendy found a job!

**Daycare**

_Please take care of the children in the Foster House, while the staff will be taking a well deserved rest. _

_Location: Veronica_

_Price: 200.000 Jewels_

" 200.000 Jewels just for taking care of children? Sounds easy!" Wendy said, she pulled the paper off the board and waved at Mira, " Mira-san!~"

She skipped over to the bar and showed Mira the paper, she nodded and wrote it down, " Wendy, are you going alone?"

" No! I was going to ask Erza-"

" What are you going to ask me?" as if on cue, Erza stood behind them! Wendy turned around and smiled at Erza, " Erza! I was about to ask you if you want to come with me to Veronica!" Wendy chirped as she showed the job to Erza. She read the paper, " Whoa, 200.000 Jewels? Sure Wendy," Erza smiled.

Wendy hugged Erza, " Yay! Let's go! Let's go!" she sang and ran out the doors of Fairy Tail, that child is way too hyper sometimes. " W-Wait! I still need to pack my stuff!" Wendy!" Erza ran after Wendy, she ran past Gray who was going to the bar.

He watched Erza ran off, he turned to Mira and asked: " What are Wendy and Erza up to?"

Mira paused and stared at him, suddenly she grinned, " Oh my, those two are going on a very dangerous mission."

" W-what do you mean?" he now sounded worried, and this made Mira smirk. " Yeah, Wendy wanted to go on a mission alone and picked a certain job but Erza overheard her and insisted on going with her. I hope those two are going to be okay."

" W-where are they going?" he was ready to run off to where Erza and Wendy were going to, little did he notice the slightly evil smirk Mira had on her face. " Veronica-"

And he's gone, he started to chase after the two girls.

**Veronica; Foster Home**

" Thank you very much, girls," a friendly old lady spoke, " everyone of us has been taking care of these lovely children, they're a handful but they're all wonderful kids. Please take care of them like they were your one, " she mostly said that to Erza, as she was an 'almost adult'.

Wendy and Erza nodded at the lady, " Yes, we will take good care of them."

The lady smiled at them, " Then, shall we go everyone?" she turned to the other ladies, they were all pretty old and very kind. The women then made their way of the door, Wendy and Erza waved them off, " Have a good time there!" Wendy said to them, the ladies laughed, " We sure will!"

Then the two of them smiled at each other before turning to the kids, There were 10 kids in front of them. Wendy clapped her hands and looked up at Erza and then at everyone else, she smiled: " Let's get to know each other first! Let's make a circle!"

They did what Wendy said, everyone sat in a circle. " I'll begin okay? I'm Wendy Marvell, I'm 12 years old and I love strawberry cakes and dislike umeboshi," Wendy then looked at Erza, she nodded.

" Hi, I'm Erza Scarlet, I'm actually 26 years old-"

" Huh?!" Wendy looked surprised at, Erza looked back at her. " What? If you see it technically, I'm actually 26 years old."

" Wait, if you're 26, then doesn't that mean that I'm actually 19!" Wendy said in excitement. " You still have the body of a 12 years old, thought," an other voice said.

" Erza!"

" Wha? I didn't say anything!" both of them then turned to the door, there stood Gray, looking very angry. " What are you doing here, Gray?" Erza asked.

" What am I doing? " he breathed, " Mira said that you two were doing a dangerous mission, I was worried so I followed you here and asked around about a blue haired girl and scarlet haired girl! What is this!?"

" We're doing a mission and that is taking care of these children," Erza said, Gray nodded and sat next to Erza, " what are you doing?"

" Now that I'm here, I guess I want to help out too, besides, I don't think that you're that good with kids, Erza," Gray teased, it's true, actually Erza is pretty nervous around kids, but as you know, Erza doesn't show it. How come he knows what she feels?

" Quiet you!" she glard at him. " Oh and, indeed, if you see it technically both Erza and I are 26, Wendy."

" How come I am not 19?"

" You still have the body of a 12 years old, no one would believe you when you say that you're actually 19," Gray said, Wendy 'hmp'-ed and pouted. Gray and Erza chuckled, " Okay, anyway. I'm Erza Scarlet, 26 years old and I love cheesecakes." "

" Yo, I'm Gray Fullbuster, I'm technically 26 years old like her and I love the cold."

The kids introduced themselves, next to gray sat a boy with curly army green hair and pine green eyes, " Hi, I'm Angus, I'm 8 years old and I love... Uhh... the color green?"

Next to him sat a older girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, she glared at the adults, " Angela, 13 years old, I hate adults."

Next to her sat an other girl with brown hair and blue eyes, she looked exactly like Angela, but unlike her she smiled, " Hi, I'm Lisa, 12 years old! I love making friends! Angela and I are sisters, sorry, she doesn't like adults..."

Next to Lisa sat a baby boy with black hair and brown eyes, most likely about 4, Anna pointed at him, " This little guy here is Thomas, no one really knows a lot about him. He was left at the front door of the Foster Home."

Then there's an older boy sat next to him, he had spiky dark blue hair and brown eyes, he sat there with his arms crossed, " I'm Sylvian, 10 years old, I hate people in general."

He received a hit form a girl that sat next to him, " Sylvian!" the girl looked exactly the same, they must be twins, " hi! I'm Silvy, 10 years old, and unlike my twin brother I love people! They're so fun to be with!"

Next to the twins sat a a little girl with Coral coloured hair and blue eyes, " I'm Vanilla, 7 years old and I love... vanilla!"  
she put her hands up in the hair, aww, isn't she adorable?

Next to Vanilla sat a little boy, he had crimson hair and dark blue eyes, " I am crimson, 5 years old, I love.. the cold.."

This took Gray by surprise, most people tend to hate/dislike the cold. But this cold loves it, like he does. He likes him already.

Next to Crimson sat a girl who had black hair and brown eyes, she gave everyone a grin, " Yo! I'm Tina, 4 years old! I love... swords!" suddenly Tina pulled out 2 knives out of nowhere and scared the shit out of everyone in the room.

Angela yelled and snatched the knives from Tine, " Tina! How many times do I have to tell!? You can't take knives from the kitchen and swing around with them! You'll hurt someone!"

Erza stood up and took the knives from Angela and put a hand on her shoulder, Angela looked up shocked, " You can sit back, Angela."

Angela nodded and sat back next to Angus and Lisa, meanwhile Erza was staring at Tina, it looks like Tina was about to cry, Erza knelt down, " Tina,"

" Yes?" she whispered, she thinks that she'll get punished. Gray and Wendy thought so too, but they knew Erza better, " I can learn you how to use a sword," Erza smiled at the child. Tina looked up at the girl, " Really?" her eyes sparkled.

" Yeah," Erza smiled at her, Gray and Gray smiled too. While everyone was watching Erza and Tina, Crimson had his eyes on Gray and Wendy. Gray felt like he was being watched and saw Crimson turn away when he looked at him.

" Anywaay! Gray-san, Erza-san! We don't have any food, buy us food in the market or we're gonna go hungry!" Angela said as she as she plopped on an armchair with a book.

Everyone scrambled all over the place, it was a mess!

Angus and Vanilla were debating over what to watch!

Crimson made Silvy cry!

Sylvian wanted to beat up Crimson!

Tina just watched and cheered for Crimson!

Lisa tried to pull them away from each other!

Gray, Erza and Wendy just stood there. " H-hey Wendy, we're gonna go to the market to buy food. Can you calm down everyone and find the 10th child."

" 10th child?" Gray asked, Erza nodded. " Yeah, I counted the number of kids and there were 10, but there's one missing!"

" That must be Vermillion! He's my and Crimson's little brother! He's 3 and likes to climb trees!" Tina chirped, " Goo! Goo! Crimson!"

" Crimson where did your clothes go!?"

Now both Wendy and Erza looked shocked at the boy, just like Gray, he seemed to have a habit of stripping out of the blue!

" a-anyway,Wendy, we'll hurry and then help every one calm down!" Gray said and grabbed Erza's wrist and pulled her out the door, leaving Wendy behind to take care of the kids.

Xxxxxxxxx

Now they were on their way back home, " I still can't believe that he has the same habit like me!"

" Why are you so happy about it?"

" Now I'm not the only one who strips out of nowhere!"

" Was the Grand Magic Games for everyone to see on tv?"

" Yeah, everyone in Earthland saw it, I think."

" Maybe he got that from watching me-"

" Half naked the whole time?"

" Yeah!"

Erza rolled her eyes, great, just great. She had been used to Gray always taking of his shirt and pants now there's a little kid doing the same thing.

now they were in front of the house again. She opened the door, it was completely dark. " Why is it so dark in here?" Gray said after he closed the door behind him. Erza tried to find the light switch, she found it and turned it on.

There in the middle of the living room sat Wendy tied up in a chair! " Wendy!" both of them yelled and ran to her, they untied the Sky Dragon Slayer.

" What happened?" Gray asked worriedly, he pulled of the cloth that was in Wendy's mouth. " Those kids happened!" Wendy cried, " Erza they tied me to this chair and they went outside in the garden!"

Erza calmed down Wendy, " I'll go check out the garden, these kids really should be taught a lesson," Gray said as he cracked his knuckles. Erza nodded at him, it is indeed better for Gray if he goes, he's calm in situations like this.

Outside in the garden, some of the kids were playing tag. And Tina was 'it'.

The backdoor slammed open and there stood a very angry Gray, the kids gulped. " You all are in so much trouble!" Gray spoke while glaring at them. The kids started screaming and running away from him.

Gray started to chase Vanilla and Angus, he caught them and pushed them (slightly) back inside the house and the locked the door. There were 3 more kids remaining, they were Tina, Silvy and Sylvian, Gray caught in one try. He also pushed them back inside the house. From the window, he saw the kids getting scolded by Erza and Wendy by her side nodding and repeating what Erza said.

Gray chuckled at them, Erza and Wendy really looked like mother and daughter at that moment. He heard a giggle from the tree, he stared at the tree, he saw feet dangling from one of the branches.

He walked to the tree and looked up, there he saw everyone else in the treehouse.

" You guys, get down from there."

" And why should we listen to you?" Angela retorted at him, Gray rolled his eyes. " Angela, Lisa, Crimson, Vermillion, get down from that tree right now or I'm going to make you come down that tree!"

" Not gonna happen!" Angela said and stuck out her tongue, so did Vermillion, Crimson and the usual 'pokerface', the same face Erza sometimes makes. Lisa, climbed down the tree with Thomas in her arms and stood next to Gray.

" Lisa!" Angela gasped. " Sorry Angela! I actually like Gray, Erza and Wendy! Unlike the other people they're very kind and didn't use violence to calm us down.

" I don't know about that, thought," Gray chuckled a little. Lisa looked up at him, " How so?"

" Well, Erza isn't that good with kids and Wendy is one herself. Erza is kind, umm-no, very strict but thank god there's Wendy who'll probably stop Erza if she goes to far."

Lisa nodded at him, " You can go inside it's unlocked, and let Wendy take care of the little one, I'm sure she can handle that. You two are the same age, right? I'm sure you two wil get along just fine," he said and ruffled Lisa's hair and grinned.

" Nooo, my hair!" Lisa giggled, " okay, see you later guys!" Lisa then walked inside.

Gray looked back up at the tree, " Now are you three going to get down or not?"

No one answered or said something, they just sat there and completely ignored Gray. It pissed him off. " Hey, last warning, get down from there!"

...

" I'm serious, if you don't get down from there right now.."

...

" Guys get down this instant!"

...

" This is really, I've had enough! I'm coming up!" Gray shouted and climbed up the tree, and tried to get inside the treehouse. unfortunuatly they had locked the door.

" Open this door!"

...

" Open it!"

Gray kept knocking on the door, but it was still unlocked. Time flew past and it was already evening (they came there at the Foster Care around noon).

" Is he still there?" Vermillion whispered, Crimson and Angela nodded. " It's already 7 and he still hasn't moved an inch! He's just sitting there!" Angela whispered as she peeked form the small opening.

" Oh there comes Erza-nee-san!" Crimson said.

While Gray was getting the kids, Erza and Wendy have been lecturing the kids for hours and hours. It was boring but thanks to Wendy, they had a lot of fun! Wendy would mimic Erza from behind or make funny faces, Erza knew what Wendy was doing and tagged along with her.

The kids inside had a lot of fun with them, but it was getting late and the kids were getting hungry. They were in the living room, Angus, Vanilla and Sylvian are watching tv. Lisa and Wendy were drawing things and Erza was playing with little Thomas.

She watched him play with his toys, Erza was wearing a bright smile. She never was good with kids, or that she thought, but now. Seeing how well they get along now is better then at the beginning. They have started to open up to them, the only problems are with Angela who hates adults, Crimson being a mysterious kid and Vermillion the child that was missing.

Sylvian has already opened up to them, which is a relief for everyone, since he was the biggest troublemaker from the bunch.

Back to Erza and Thomas, he tugged on Erza's sleeve, " What's wrong Thomas?"

Thomas pointed to his mouth and pouted, " You're hungry?" Thomas nodded, Erza picked him up and called Wendy: " Wendy, Lisa, can you two start making the food, I'll get Gray and the others."

" Sure Erza!" they said, Lisa then took Thomas form Erza's arms.

Erza walked outside, she immediately spotted Gray in the three. " Gray?" she called out to him, " Gray?"

He's sleeping.. Erza rolled her eyes, she started climbing up the tree too, " Seriously, this guy, sleeping in a place like this!" she mumbled.  
She sat next to him, " Hey Gray!"

...

" Gray?"

...

" HEY POPSICLE!" she shouted in his ear, Gray woke up in an instant! " What the fu- Erza!? Why did you do that?! I'm gonna get deaf because of you!" Gray said.

" You were sleeping in a three, Gray! What was I supposed to do?!"

" Oh I don't know, you could have pushed my shoulder a little!"

" Or I could push from the tree."

" You wouldn't dare."

" Then you don't know me, Gray."

The two started a glaring contest, surprisingly Gray didn't look away when Erza gave him her infamous death glare.

Meanwhile with the kids, Wendy and Lisa could clearly see the two of them in the tree. Only Wendy mistook the glaring contesting as staring into each others eyes.

" I wish those two could stop the love-hate relationship," Wendy muttered, Lisa heard her and gaped at her.

" What's wrong, Lisa?"

" Wait, so the three of you aren't a family?"

" Eh?"

" I seriously thought Erza and Gray were married and you were their daughter! I was only focusing on how good looking the three of you were together! And besides, dind't you see Gray's face when he first came here! He was so worried about the two of you!" Lisa said and giggled at the image of Gray's expression.

Wendy unknowingly smiled, no one really said that before. Sure she did hang out a lot with team Natsu, and Erza and Gray are always the ones who protects her. She felt save with team Natsu, she felt save with the two of them together.

" What do you think, Wendy?" Lisa's voice brough Wendy back to reality.

" Huh what?"

" I said: Should we help them out? Those two over there?" Lisa glanced at the two people, who are still locking eyes with each other and grinned at Wendy. Wendy grinned back, " Hey guys! Come here!" she called the kids.

Everyone ran to them, " what's wrong, Nee-chan?"

Lisa and Wendy smirked at each other and then grinned at the kids, " _We_ are going to have so much!"

Back to the people in the treehouse

" Uggh! When are those two gonna leave!?" Angela whispered angrily, she, Crimson and Vermillion have been in the treehouse for more then 6 hours!

" Those two are looking at each other in the eye," Angela spoke and made a disgusted expression.

" What's so bad about looking at each other in the eye, nee-san?"

" They're not even blinking!"

Yup, indeed, they're not even blinking at all. Their eyes have clearly stared to water.

" I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Angela finally yelled and pushed the door open, unfortunately, Gray was in front of it. He got pushed forward to Erza, and bam!

They fell down the tree! Erza was now on top of Gray! And-

" Kyaaaahh! Nice work Angela!" Lisa and Wendy squealed from in the kitchen.

" What the-?" Angela took a closer look at what adults were doing (she was on the ground now). Vermillion and Crimson also come to them, but Angela covered their eyes and lead them to the house! " You two can't watch! They're doing adult stuff!" Angela said, with a flustered face!

When she came in the kitchen Wendy and Lisa hugged her, " Angie that was great!"

" Huh?"

" You made them-"

" Don't say it!"

" **K-I-S-S**!"

You heard it people, thanks to Angela, the mighty Titania and the Ice Mage have locked their lips! And it lasted for a good 1 minutes, as both of them were frozen from the sudden touch!

They parted and their faces are completely red, Gray smirked, " W-why are you smirking?"

" How long are you going to be on top of me?"

" Huh?" Erza looked down at their position! " I don't mind it thought," Gray snickered, Erza smacked his head and marched inside. Not mad, but embarrassed!

When Erza walked in the kids were all in their pj's, " Erza, we're sleepy! We are going to sleep first!"

" Sure, do I need to tuck you in?" Erza asked, everyone raised their hands except for Lisa, Wendy and Angela. Gray then also walked in, " Whoa, you guys are all ready, that's great!" Gray chuckled, then he met Erza's eyes and both of them started to blush again!

" U-uuh, I-I'm gonna change too!" Gray spoke and ran to the bathroom. " I-I'm gonna tuck you all in, I'll start with the girls and the boys, okay?"

" Haaii!~"

After Erza tucked everyone in, she changed too, there were 2 bathroom, one for the girsl and the other for the boys. When Erza came out of the bathroom she met Gray in the hallway.

" H-hey.."

" H-hi.."

" U-umm-"

A thunder roared from outside followed by a scream from the girls bedroom, Gray and Erza ran to the girls bedroom as fast as they can. Gray slammed the door open, " What happened?!" he yelled in panick.

The girls were comforting a crying Tina, " Nii-chan, nee-chan, I'm scared of the thunder and lighting!" she cried. " Erza, Gray, I think it's better for her to sleep with the two of you."

" Yeah, I think so-" Erza paused, " wait, what do you mean by_ the two of_ _us_?"

" Well, you are sharing a room, because there's only 3 bedrooms, 2 large ones and 1 for the caretaker, the caretakers Always switch each week, so that's why there's only 1 bedroom. Oh and, it's a really big kingsized bed," luckily for Wendy, they didn't notice the evil in her eyes that was there for a split second.

" You've got to be kidding me?" Gray said, Wendy shook her head. " Nope, it's true."

" Anyway, let's go Tina," Erza said and held out her hand, Tina took it. So the three of them walked to their bedroom, but they stopped when they heard sobbing coming from the boy's bedroom.

" What's wrong?" Gray asked as he opened the door. " Nii-san! Vermillion is scared!" Sylvian and Angus spoke in sync. " I think it's better for him to sleep with you two."

" Okay, c'more Vermillion," Gray then came back with Vermillion and behind them Crimson. Erza noticed him behind Gray, " What's wrong Crimson?"

" Tina and Vermillion are my little brother and sister! I have to stay with them for protection!" he said. Gray ruffled his hair, " Okay over protective brother, let's go."

" I'm not over protective!"

" Sure you aren't."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

" When Wendy said really big, she wasn't exaggerating," Erza said..

Erza, Tina, Vermillion, Crimson and Gray laid in bed in that exact order. It's a reall surprise that they didn't feel squeezed between each other. Gray and Erza turned off the lamp that was on their bedside table.

" Good night, kids. Good night, Erza."

" Good night, kids. Good night,... Gray."

" Good night!"

" Good night."

" Night."

o

O

o

O

o

O

o

O

" Nee-san?"

" Yes..?"

" Do like Gray-ni-san?"

" Yeah, I like him."

" Like like him?"

" Yes?"

" The kind of like as in I want to marry you?"

" Yes, Tina. I _like_ him very much."

Obviously, Erza was really sleepy and didn't hear what Tina just said.

The little girl gasped, but then squealed, she nudged Vermillion , who then nudged Crimson.

o

O

o

O

o

O

o

O

" Hey nii-san."

" nh?"

" Do you like Erza-nee-san?"

" Hn?-n- Yeah.."

" Like like her?"

" Yeah, I like her."

" A lot?"

" I like her a lot."

" The I want to marry you kind of like?"

" Yeah, that whatever, I like her very much, okay? Now go to sleep Crimson."

Both Gray and Erza are very cranky if you wake them up from their sleep.

**Time: 0:00 _Midnight _**

_The door slowly opened, and footsteps are heard._

Tina, Vermillion and Crimson carefully crawled out of bed.

" What now?"

" We have to make them embrace."

" I don't think we have to do that anymore."

The sound of someone moving from the bed and a slight mumble could be heard.

" Ow.."

" Sorry.."

" Are they hugging?"

" I don't know! I can't see anything."

" Anyway, we have to get out and get ready for the morning!"

" Oohhh! I can't wait!"

**Time: 5:13 Morning**

_The door slowly opened, and footsteps are heard._

" Is everything ready?"

" Yeah, got the flower petals here."

" This is gonna be like a fair tale!"

" Everyone looks so cute in _white_!"

" Ready everyone?"

" Yes!"

" GO!"

Angela started the cd-player and a wedding song started to play, Tina, Silvy, Vanilla, Vermillion and Crimson started jumping on the bed.

They wake up, and looked around, both still very sleepy. " What is happening?" Erza asked, a little swaying because she might have been to fast up.

" It's your wending , Erza!"

" Oh really?"

" How could you forget your own wedding, Erza," Gray spoke, he, just like Erza is still sleepy.

" Come on, let's go to the garden, we've prepared everything!"

" Okay, okay."

The adults were dragged outside, or rather pushed. And indeed, everything was set, just like a real wending and the children were all dressed in formal clothing. But before they got to the garden, the boys pushed Gray in the bathroom to make him wear the tuxedo. And the girls pushed Erza also in the bathroom to make her wear her wedding gown.

Some time later, the 'groom' stood there, ready. Well, umm, sleeping..

But then! The music started playing, and there came the bride! Gray woke up because of the music, but then locked eyes with the bride. He smiled in an instant, you might think, he's awake! Nope, he thinks he's dreaming!

" My beautiful bride," he spoke as Erza came to stand next to him. She smiled at him, " My handsome Groom."

" Ahem!-" both of them looked down, to see little Sylvian wearing a white beard, " Do you Erza Scarlet, take Gray Fullbuster to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" (he was reading from a paper that Wendy gave him).

" I do."

Sylvian then turned to Gray," And do you Gray Fullbuster, take Erza Scralet to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

" I do."

" I declare you from now onward, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," Sylvian signed to Erza, Gray nodded with a really big smile. The two of them leaned in, the girls squealed and the boys held their breath!

The newly wed pairing came closer and closer until-

**_Beep-beep, beep-beep! _**

" Ugghh!" Erza growled and pressed a button on the alarm clock. " What time is it?" Gray mumbled.

" Uumm- 6.30," Erza yawned, " I should prepare breakfast for the kids- Wait, where are the they?"

" Who?"

" Tina, Vermillion and Crimson?"

" They must be downstairs with the others."

" I'm going down, you want something to eat?"

" Anything's fine-"

The door suddenly opened, Wendy came in with breakfast! " Breakfast on bed, Erza, Gray! Please enjoy!" Wendy chirped and put them on the bad, Gray sat up after smelling git, " OOhh looks delicious Wendy! Thanks!" he immediately started to dig in.

Erza was suspicious of things, " What's this for?"

" What? The kids just wanted to show their thanks, so we made them together for you two, please enjoy!" Wendy bowed and walked out of the room.

" That's nice of the kids to make us breakfast, we didn't eat anything last night."

" That's true."

They didn't talk any further, they just ate the breakfast that the kids made!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon it was already 10, meaning the caretakers of the Foster Care are coming back. And that also means that the kids have to part with them. They didn't like that idea.

" Nooooo! I don't want to go away from you nee-san!" Tina cried to the scaret girl, Erza was hugging the 3 youngest girls, Tina, Vanilla and Silvy.

" Nii-san, don't go away! Please bring us with you! Please!" meanwhile Gray was comforting all the boys, except Thomas, Angela was holding him.

Angela said she didn't like adults, but Erza and Gray were an execption. They're the only ones she doesn't hate, beside the caretakers.

The doors opened and the caretakers stood there, " Hello everyone, we're back."

Instead of welcoming them, they cried harder!

" Oh my, what's this?"

" It seems that the kids got attached to you."

" Seems like it," Erza said.

" Come on everyone, they have to go home, " she said and gently pulled the girls from Erza, while the other women did the same thing with the boys. They still cried, Erza, Gray and Wendy stood there at the door looking one last time at the group of kids.

They smiled sadly, even thought it was a short period of time, they really got attached to the children there. It was as if they were leaving pieces of themselves there at the Foster Care.

Slowly, Wendy walked out first followed by Gray and then Erza.

She couldn't stand it anyway longer, her tears streamed down, " PLEASE DON'T GO! ERZA! GRAY! WENDY!"

Everyone stopped and paused, the three came back in and looked at the blonde girl. Everyone did, they were surprised that she was crying!

" P-please, don't go! I-I really hate adults, but you and the caretakers are the only ones who really cared for us! All the other people who came here are such loudmouths and don't care about us at all! No one of them! But you, the three of you are different! Please, we-we all want to go with you! To Fairy Tail! Please take us with you!"

Gray and Erza were crying too, they watched the old lady, she hung her head low, " I'm sorry, I can't do that."

" Why not?!" Gray yelled, Erza pulled him back. " You two aren't married, these kids aren't allowed to leave this Foster Care until they are adopted."

" No way," Erza covered her mouth.

Gray punched the wall, " Damn it!"

Wendy then remembered something! She pulled a paper form her pocket, it was the paper of 'Gray and Erza's Marriage'. " Wait! Gray and Erza are married!"

" HUH?!"

" Look here!" Wendy chirped and gave the paper to the lady. " It's true. You two are legally married, does that mean you want to adopt all these children Mrs. and Mr. Fullbuster?"

Erza and Gray glanced at each other before looking at teh children, they looked at them with hope and puppy dog eyes. Erza gazed at him and smiled, he smiled back.

**" Yes, we do."**

**Magnolia: Fairy Tail**

The large doors opened and there was little Vanilla with Angus running inside. " Whoa! This is sooo cool! Mama, papa! We're in Fairy Tail!"

Macao chuckled at the kids and turned to Wakaba, " Whose children are they?"

" Don't know."

A brown haired girl came running after them, " Vanilla, Angus! I told you not to run away from us! Mom and dad told us too!"

" Sorry, nee-san!" they bowed at her.

" OWWWW!" someone yelled out, there was a dark haired boy being chased by a crimson haired boy with a sword! " Crimson!" The brunette yelled and tried to stop him.

" Sylvian what did you do?!" she shrieked. " I didn't do anything!"

" I asked him to help me, and he said yes."

" Help you with what?"

" My dummy?"

" CRIMSON! I am so gonna tell mom!"

" Nooo! Don't do that! Mom's scary! Lisa please don't!"

" What the hell is all the yelling here?" a salmon haired guy said, " Oohh Natsu!" Macao waved at him, " It seems they are someone's children, man, they have a lot of kids."

" Oh hey, Erza, Gray and Wendy are coming back today."

" Yeah, I heard."

" I wonder how they did, Mira told me they were doing a dangerous mission."

" It was really quiet without them."

" Hu-hu."

" SILVY, don't drop him!" another yell come, this time from a blonde haired girl! She was chasing a dark blue haired girl who was holding a toddler in her arms. " I know that too Angie-chan! Don't worry!"

" Silvy!" and that's Wendy. " Yoo! Wendy!" everyone in the Guild greeted, Wendy bowed and ran to everyone else. " Wendy, do you know them?" Natsu asked her, she smiled at him. " Yeah!"

" Where are mom and dad, Wendy-chii!" Vanilla asked her. " They're coming!" she chirped. Mirajane walked up to her, " Hi Wendy! Who are these kids?"

" Oh! Hi Mira! Hey guys!-" the kids stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to Wendy, she pointed at Mira, " this Mira!"

" Hi Mira-nee-san!" they greeted, Mira giggled. " They want to be part of Fairy Tail, Mira."

" Really? All of them?"

" Yeah, and three others."

" 10 kids?!"

" Yeah, and they're all siblings!"

" Seriously?! Who are the parents?"

" You'll see soon," Wendy smirked, Mira noticed and she got the idea. Do you know how Wendy got those ideas? It's because she hangs out with Mira too much.

" Seriously, you guys can't wait even one second!" that's Crimson. " Crimson! Where are mum and dad?"

" Right here! What the hell, you guys!"

" GRAY?!"

" These are Gray-sama's kids?!" Juvia yelled.

" What is all the ruckus here?"

" Mommy/mom!"

" ERZA!"

Natsu screamed, and so did the whole Guild.

" ERZA AND GRAY HAVE 10 CHILDREN!? THEY'RE MARRIED?! IS THE WORLD GOING TO END?!"

_**Yup, those two pretty much gave everyone a heart attack. They were rather calm actually, you know why? Because they thought they dreamt of marrying each other, but it was the actual reality.**_

* * *

**Guys! Guys! Guys! It's fucking 23:05! Sorry for the grammar mistakes and missing words! **

**Review, follow and favourite maybe! :3**


	4. Day Four: ProtectionScar

**GrayZa Week 2014; Day Four: Protection/Scar**

* * *

Erza had left a deep scar in Gray's heart, the first time was when Gray saw Erza cry at the then he said to her she that she doesn't have to cry alone anymore.

The scar deepened, when he saw Erza cry for the second time at the Tower of cried again because of that guy. Gray swore that he'll make sure that Erza won't cry ever again.

But now, his heart completely broke into pieces.

He saw Erza cry, for the third time, again thanks to that guy 'Jellal'. He made her cry for the second time!She was still there, at the same place and time, crying by the sighed and walked up to her.

" Hey," he said and sat next to her. She didn't respond to him, instead she buried her face in her arms and cried more.

Gray never got used to it, seeing the strongest and toughest girl he knows crying right in front of him. It broke his heart, Erza is his childhood friend and, _even if he denies it_, Erza was and is still Gray's First Love.

He just sat next to her, not saying anything or stare at her. He just watched the river flow with the stream and enjoyed the silence.

Erza had stopped sobbing after a few long minutes that felt like hours. Honestly, she thought that Gray would be gone by now. However, he was still there and now staring at Erza with a soft smile.

" Hey, you feeling better?" he asked. Erza gave him a crooked smile, " A little bit, but I'll be alright." A silence occurred over them, but it wasn't awkward, it was a very comfortable silence as the two just enjoyed each others presence.

" You should forget about him," Gray spoke, he gazed at Erza with hurt in his eyes, it surprised Erza, because she never saw Gray make that face.

" I know, but I can't," she said, Gray understood but he isn't planning on giving up.

" I know," he said, " you love very much. But Erza, he was the one who made you cry. I cannot forgive anyone who made cry! You're the strongest and toughest girl I know, and seeing you cry hurts me. Erza, let me help you to forget about rhat guy."

She looked surprised at him, no one really volunteered to help her out, usually she commands someone to help her but, she is speechless.

Sure, she does want to forget about him. But a part of her can't do that, but the other part gladly wants to forget about him.

And also, her heartbeat's faster then usually. Was it because she was talking about Jellal? No, it was because Gray was staring at her with those loving eyes.

" I know you only like me, as a friend, Erza. But, I am willing to make you forget about him. Erza, I-" he took her hands and paused, he took a deep breath and, " I love you."

Everything froze, those were the words she has been needing to hear. Never, never did Jellal said that to her. He never did.

But then here's Gray, confessing his love for Erza.

" W-what about Juvia?" Erza stuttered, she was thankful for Gray's confession but she can't stop thinking about her blue haired friend, who has been in love with Gray for the longest time.

" Juvia, I like her, because she is my nakama. I would do anything for my nakamas in Fairy Tail, but Erza. I want to protect you from all the harm, hold you forever my arms, I want to be the guy you can't stop thinking about. I know you're only thinking about Jellal, and you probably think that my head is filled with Juvia or Fairy Tail. But those thoughts of mine Always come and go. However, Erza Scarlet, you have never left my thoughts ever since the first day we met."

She was crying, she was touched by his kind words. Have you ever met a guy like Gray Fullbuster? He's one of the sweetest guy that Erza has ever met.

Gray hugged her, he didn't say a word. He just wrapped his arms around her. Erza could hear his heart racing, " Do you hear it? My heartbeat, it's racing for you. Erza, I really love you and I hope I can make you forget about him."

Erza nodded, and cried further onto his bare chest. He didn't even mind that Erza was even wiping her snot on him.

_**A week has passed ever since that day~**_

The week has been the same, the only difference was that Erza kept avoiding everyone. She didn't even bother to come to the Guild these past few days, and everyone had started to worry. Especially a certain dark haired boy.

" I wonder what happened to Erza, I haven't seen are for a while," Mira said. Team Natsu sat by the bar talking about the disappearance of Erza Scarlet.

" I haven't seen her come out of her appartement for a long time too. And whenever I wanted to visit her, she won't open the door, " Wendy said, she was sad that one of her friends didn't come out for some reason.

Mira noticed the ice mage expression, he looked troubled, " Do you know anything about this, Gray?" she asked him. Gray flinched and looked up at her, " Hu-uhh, n-no, I know nothing about this. OH! Shoot, I remember I had something to do! Well bye guys!" he ran out of the Guild in a hurry.

The others watched him go, " He definitely knows something about it," they said in sync.

**_ oxoxoxoxox_**

She was back at the riverbank, not crying or anything just, thinking about the things that happened these past days.

Actually, she wasn't thinking about any jobs. In fact, she was thinking about a certain mage, Gray Fullbuster. Ever since that day, he saw her cry for the third time here at the river.

He confessed his love her for her, she was thankful and touched by his words. But she kept repeating in her head that she's in love with Jellal, again and again. But she can't stop thinking about him!

Whenever she was in the Guild she kept mistaking everyone for Gray! She kept hearing him say her name 'Erza'! Erza couldn't think straight because of what happened! She even stopped going to the Guild because she felt like she was going crazy! Lately her mind is filled with only him, the ice mage, Gray.

She laid down on the grass and stared at the sky, it was almost sunset. She has been here at the riverbank the whole day, and yet, he still kept haunting her mind. Why is she thinking about him in the first place? She's in love with Jellal, right? So why is her mind filled with him? Is it because of his confession? Or is it...

Because she may feel the same way?

" Erza?" speak of the devil, there he is. His face was right above her's! Erza sat up again, " G-Gray! What are you doing?!" she stuttered.

" What am I doing here? What are you doing here? I've been looking around for you the whole time!" Gray stood behind her, so he could see what her reaction is.

Erza didn't say anything, because she suddenly felt, weak?

" Erea, why didn't you come home to Fairy Hills?"

...

" Erza, why didn't you come to the Guild?"

There was a long silence before he broke it again, but his voice changed, his tone sounded, sad, " Is it ... because of me?"

Erza's eyes widened, she didn't want this to happen either! She just wanted to get out of the Guild because it was where Gray was, she just wanted to calm down and think clearly again.

Her silence broke Gray, he never knew that she felt this way about him. It broke his heart, but it may be for the best to let this love go. First Love, were never meant to last, right?

" I'm sorry, Erza,"

She let out a small gasp, _no_..

" I never thought you felt like this,"

_No_..

" maybe, I should let go of this love and let you love Jellal,"

_No! _

" he makes you happier then I ever will,"

_No! Gray.. _Tears started streaming down her face. This isn't what she wanted, not at all! She didn't want to hurt his feelings at all!

" _Goodbye, Erza_..." he turned around and started walking away from the scarlet girl. She slowly turned to him, he was walking away, he didn't even bother to look behind him.

Gray Fullbuster was Erza's first friend ever since she came in Fairy Tail, he saw her cry for the time, he was the first one to see. He protected her like she protected him, they protected each other. They fought together, they Always stood next each other, they never let each other down. He was there all along.

" Gray!" she shouted and stood up to run after him.

He heard her shout and stopped his tracks, it must be his imagination, right? Erza wouldn't chase after him, right? " Gray!" there it is again. He looked behind him, expecting to see nothing, but there she was.

She was running to him, it looked like she was about to jump on him. And she really did, Gray's reaction was slow, and both of them ended up on the ground, Erza on top of Gray, crying. That's what surprised him the most, was she crying because of him?

Erza hit his chest and kept saying:" Idiot! Idiot! Idoit!"

he didn't mind it, she wasn't hitting him that hard like normal. " Erza, why are you-"

" It's because you, you big idiot!"

" Wha-"

" Ever since the day you confessed by mind has been filled with thoughts of you! Everywhere I go, I saw your face! And every time I saw you Juvia or Lucy, I had the urge to hit you and them! And each time I look at you, I get this weird feeling in my stomach and my face feels hot! What is this, Gray?! I don't understand!"

Gray was caught of guard by this, that is exactly how Gray feels when it's about Erza, he would see her everywhere, his thoughts filled with only that girl and the feelings he get when he looks at her. Does this mean-?

" Erza, look at me."

She looked up at him, confused, " W-what?"

" Do you, like me?"

Her face reddened! " I-I don't know!" she shrieked and put her face on his chest and mumbled things that he didn't hear. She kept hearing his heartbeat, it was probably going as fast as Erza's. His heart is beating like a fast train and so is her's, does this mean that she likes him? But isn't she in love with Jellall?

Meanwhile, while Erza was deep in thoughts, Gray was, relaxed. He could feel Erza's heartbeat, it waa going as fast as his. Does this mean that she likes him the way he does? No, Gray, you shouldn't get so excited about this, she might still be in love with Jellal! But that thought goes away when he thought about him and Erza, together. He smiled dreamily.

" Gray.."

" Uh- yeah, Erza?"

" I- maybe.. I-I am slowly, very slowly starting to forget about him," she smiled at him, he smiled back at her. He couldn't hide that he was so happy! Yes, she may be slowly starting to forget about him but that may also means that slowly she'll start loving him! Step by step!

" Does that mean I might have a chance?" he grinned. She giggled, " Maybe, just maybe," she put her forehead against his and they both smiled at each other. In his mind, Gray thought by himself, _' I will protect from everyone who will try to harm you and my nakamas, but you will Always come first. This scar in my heart hasn't fully recovered yet, but it is this scar that let's me know how much I love you.'_

A little further away from then, a loud voice yelled: " AW COME ON, NO KISS?!"

* * *

**I am soo late! I'm so sorry! But I hope you liked this! **

**Review, follow and favourite maybe? :3 **


	5. Day Five: Luck

**GrayZa Week 2014; Day Five: _Luck_**

* * *

_Everyone remembers that day, right? The day that Cana predicted to be his Lucky day? The day he met her, Erza Scarlet. _

Years later, we're back in the Guild.

" What do you mean?" a brunette said, it was Cana, the one who's hobby is fortune telling. She sat inappropriately again and was drinking in front of her was Gray.

" I said, predict my future with those Lenormand Cards of yours!" he said. " Why?"

" Last time you predicted my future, it was supposed to be my 'lucky' day but everything wasn't going well that day at all!"

" How? It was the day Erza first came in Fairy Tail," Gray paused, it was true.

Cana predicted that it was his Lucky day, but for him everything didn't turn out well. He didn't accept the new girl, Erza back then at all. In fact, he disliked her a lot. She came in like she owned the place, she didn't even bother to say hello to anyone nor make friends! She's just sitting somewhere alone!

" and besides, one year after Erza, came Natsu, and after him joined Mirajane, Lisanna and Elfman. I think the years after Erza first came in were the greatest of them all," she said.

She's got a point there, a year after Erza joined, master Makarov found Natsu and invited him to join Fairy Tail and the year after Mirajane, Lisanna and Elfman joined too. Everyone of these people are still here to this day. Was it because of Erza? Or was really just pure luck?

" Are you really sure you won't to do another try, Gray?" Cana asked, Gray nodded. " Okay, this time's will be absolute. If you don't believe then I'm gonna kill you, because my predictions Always come true! And don't you dare deny after this one!" she threatened him, Gray gulped a little but nodded anyway.

Cana shrugged but pulled out her tarot cards, there were a total of 36 cards, they were on one pile, she spread them out. Gray began to feel nervous for some reason. But why?

" Okay, now pick 3 cards."

Gray nodded and took 3 cards randomly, Cana put away the other cards. " Show them."

He put them on the table, there was a Rider card, a Heart card and a Clover Card. Cana looked surprised, and so did Gray when he saw the look on Cana's face. He began to worry, " W-what's wrong, is it something bad?"

Cana started to grin and shook her head at him, " No, actually, it's quiet good news. Basically, You're Lucky in love and you'll get a Lucky visit for an offer of love."

" What?!"

For some reason, Cana couldn't stop smiling at him, she continued," The Clover and Rider combination means you'll have a Lucky visit, the Rider and Hearts means you'll have a visit from or to a lover, or an offer of love. And the Clover and Heart combination means, Lucky in love. "

He was speechless, he was speechless because of the 'luck' again but this time 'love'? An offer of love? And who might that be? " U-umms, thanks I guess. How much Cana?"

" It's free for you Gray, I am 100% sure about this coming true," she grinned at him, it creeped Gray out, never did Cana make that sort of face, usually it's Lucy or Happy who makes those faces. Or even Mira.

Gray then walked over to Natsu, Lucy and Happy. And started a conversation with them, from the corner of his eyes he saw Erza talking to Cana and taking a seat in front of her. Cana still had the cards on table, Erza will have her fortune read form her.

After a few minutes, Erza had a slightly flustered face. She then walked to Mira, she asked Erza what was wrong, the look on Mira explained a lot. She looked really happy and excited. Meanwhile back to the table he sat by, it was starting to get boring, as Natsu and Lucy were talking to each other and Hapy was eating fish.

He saw Erza walk out of the Guild after she talked to Mira. He then walked over to the bar and took a seat, " The usual, Mira."

" Coming up Gray!" she responded with a smile, after a while she gave him his drink, " did you also let your fortune read by Cana?"

Gray nodded, " Yeah... You probably want to know what I got, right?"

Mira nodded, " Yes."

" Umm, apparently, I'm Lucky in love and I'll get a Lucky visit for an offer of love or something."

Mira let out a small gasp followed by a squeal. " What's up with you?"

" Oh nothing, I just thought about something that happened to me yesterday," she smiled as if nothing has happened. _She definitely knows something. _An hour later, he called it a day and got to his home. (You know what? Let's pretend there's an other Fairy Hills for the guys, okay?)

**The next day~ **

" Hey Mira!" Erza greeted the white haired girl, she waved back. " Hi Erza, and? Did something good happen yet?"

Erza shook her head, " Nothing special, by the way, have you seen Gray? I saw Natsu and everyone else, but I haven't seen Gray."

For a split second Mira's eyes sparkled, " I don't know, maybe you should visit Fairy Hills B?" Erza nodded.

Thus she made her way to the Fairy Hills B, just like the Fairy Hills that is for girls the Fairy Hills** B** is for **b**oys. And guess what? Laxus is the head boy, before Erza came to Fairy Hills B she asked Laxus where his room is.

Right now, she's in front of his room. She knocked, no answer. She knocked again harder, still no answer. She tried to open the door, which was surprisingly unlocked. She closed the door behind her and locked it, she looked around. Pretty much very cold in here, but Erza's alright with that.

She heard coughing coming left of her, the opened the door to that room and there she saw Gray in his bed. The moment he saw scarlet hair from the small opening he hid himself under his covers.

" I saw you Gray."

He uncovered himself, " What are you doing here?"

" I came to check up on you."

" Huh?"

" You weren't in the Guild?"

" Didn't Mira tell you that I'm sick? I called her to tell her that."

_That Mira, she tricked me! _Erza thought, " U-um, now that I'm here, should I make you something?"

" Uh-ah, yeah, if you want. Thanks."

Erza nodded at him and got to the kitchen, while she was preparing it, Gray was deep in thoughts.

_Is this what Cana meant with an offer of love? Or a visit from a lover?! But Erza isn't my lover at all, nor is she going to confess her love! Thought, I don't know about the Lucky In Love... I mean, I like Erza, but just as a friend, right? Yeah, I'm sure of it.. I like her... just... as ... a... friend... Agh, fuck it. I love her, a lot. Damn it, but she loves Jellal! _

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice Erza in the room, " Gray?"

Her voice brought him back to reality, " Huh-ah, yeah, whoa, smells good. Thanks Erza," he immediately tasted it, " whoa! It's delicious!"

" Thanks, and besides Gray, if I were sick , you would do the same thing, right?"

" Of course!"

Gray finished the soup Erza made in no-time! " That was delicious, you should make that for me more!"

" I know, if you tried to make it, you'd probably be frustrated and freeze it."

" Ah, that will most likely happen."

...

" Thank you."

" Huh? For what?"

" For... being here, staying here with a sick ice mage.

" Your welcome, Gray. It's getting late, I should probably head home for now," Erza packed her stuff and cleaned up, she came back in Gray's room to bid her goodbye.

" Well, I hope you'll get better soon, Gray. I hope to see you tomorrow!" but before she walked out of the door he grabbed her by the hand.

" Erza, wait-"

" Huh, Gray-"

He pulled her closer to him, but he may have used a bit too much force as their suddenly touched. Both of them had flustered faces, " U-umm! I-I, Erza, I love you!"

" Gray... Thank you, and I ... love you too."

_" Hi Cana," Erza greeted her, Cana sat by the table with her cards she still hasn't put them away yet, " were you reading someone's fortune?" _

_Cana nodded, " Yeah, you want to do this too?" _

_" Sure, I don't see why not," Erza took a seat opposite of her. Cana spread the cards again, " Pick 3 cards." _

_She picked 3 card randomly, " Now show them." _

_Erza put them on the table, Cana grinned and looked at Erza with a 'This gonna be good' kind of face, " W-what's wrong?" Erza asked, as she saw Cana's expression. _

_" Oh nothing it's just that, apparently there's someone that loves you, and there might be a marriage proposal that you can't avoid coming for you," Cana said. Erza's face got as red as her hair! " Eeh?!"_

_" The Heart and Ring means marriage or a married couple, the Heart and Moon means a proposition, an offer of love or someone loves you and the Ring and Moon combination means a proposition you can't avoid or an invitation or proposition concerning family," Cana smile grew wider as she noticed Erza's eyes watching a certain ice-mage. _

_After she let Cana read her future, she talked with Mira. " Hi Mira!" _

_" Hey Erza, did Cana predict something nice? I saw you turned red for a second!" _

_" U-umm, about that... She told me, that there's someone that loves me and that there might be a marriage proposal that I can't avoid coming." _

_" Eeehhh?" Mira's eyes glanced at Gray and then back at Erza," Is that soo?"_

* * *

**Am I too soon or too late? Because in Belgium the fifth day is almost going to end? **

**Review, follow and favourite, maybe? :3**


	6. Day Six: Clothes

**GrayZa week 2014; Day Six: _Clothes_**

* * *

_So, **why** are we in this kind of situation again?_

" Aren't you cold?" he asked.

" W-what d-do y-y-you m-m-mean? I-I-I'm not cold a-a-at all!" she stuttered.

Two certain ice and S-class mages, somehow, ended up together in a cave, high up in the mountains.

" Are you sure?" he chuckled, "you're clearly shivering."

" Shut up."

What are they even doing in the mountains anyway? You may wonder

" I can't believe Mira set us up again."

" I n-n-need to t-t-teach t-t-that girl a l-l-lesson."

_5 hours ago, in the Guild. Macao looked around in the Guild in panic, he was looking for Natsu and Lucy who saved him in the mountains. I wonder what he wants. __unfortunately for him those have gone on mission with Wendy and Charla._

_But on the other hand, two other members of Team Natsu are here. Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet. __He ran to their table the moment he spotted them, " Erza! Gray!"_

_They looked up at him, reading from thw expression on Macao's face, it must be something bad, " What's wrong, Macao?" Erza asked._

_" Romeo!-" he breathed, " he's missing! We had a fight yesterday, a big one. He didn't come last night, I thought he was sleeping in a friend's home. But it turns out that no one saw him! Erza, Gray, please help me!"_

_Erza and Gray nodded with a smile, " Of course we'll help."_

_Macao smiled in relief, " Thank you."_

_Mira also come to them, " What happened to Romeo?"_

_" He's missing."_

_" Oh no, umm.. You know, when I was in the market I heard people talking about a little boy going to the mountains."_

_" That must be Romeo! Gray, Erza, this old man can't go to the mountains again, will you-"_

_He was cut of by the two of them abruptly standing up, " We'll go to the mountains to find Romeo. Don't worry Macao, we'll bring him back safe and sound."_

_He nodded at them, " Thank you so much."_

_However, an half hour later after Erza and Gray got out to search for Romeo. The founders of Team Natsu came back and they brought someone with them._

_" Romeo!" Macao yelled in relief and hugged his son._

_" We saw him on the way back to Magnolia," Lucy said. Macao looked at them with a wide smile, " Thank you from bringing him back here."_

_" Thank god you weren't in the mount-Oh no."_

_" What's wrong?" everyone asked, Macao looked at them with horror. __" Erza and Gray are in the mountains."_

" And we can't get out because of this fucking snow storm."

" I-I w-w-wonder a-a-about t-t-that c-ch-child thought, u-usually it's t-true wh-what the people g-go-gossip about."

Gray rolled his eyes, Erza has been stuttering and shivering the whole time and kept rejecting Gray to wear his jacket. He stripped his jacket and shirt and pulled it over Erza, and then put the jacket around her.

" W-w-what's this for?" she said, but she wore Gray's shirt properly and put on his jacket. Gray chuckled, " You say what's this for, while you obviously know why I gave that to you."

" T-that's not true," she looked away, blushing. Gray's heart skipped a beat, and it skipped a beat again when he realized that _**the girl he likes**_ is wearing _his shirt and jacket._

Not long after Gray gave Erza his clothes, she fell asleep on his shoulder. He blushed at first, but he also began to feel sleepy and rested his head on her's.

Hours passed and the two awoke by a sudden yell in the cave, it startled both of them almost to death.

" W-what was that?!" Erza shrieked, Gray held Erza close to him for protection. " I-I don't know-"

' Guwaaahahhhh!' a yell came, not for from where Erza and Gray sat. Footsteps could be heard and a shadow showed on the walls of the caves, Erza remained calm as Always but Gray was_ a little bit_ shivering.

Erza held his hand and pinched it, Gray calmed down and relaxed a bit. The footsteps came closer and closer, however the shadow appeared to become smaller and smaller by each foostep.

The mages prepared themselves for what comes in front of them, but-

" What? Who are you people?" a small voice said.

They opened their eyes, only to see a small child with crimson hair and dark blue eyes. " Who are you?" the two mages asked him. He awkwardly scratched the back of his head, " I'm Crimson, who are you two?"

" I'm Erza Scarlet."

" And I'm Gray Fullbuster."

" Nice to meet you, umm, what are you people doing here?"

" We actually came here to find a boy, rumours say that they have seen a boy heading to mountains, could that boy be you?" Erza said. Crimson nodded, " Yeah, I came here to find my sister, Tina. She ran away after we got in a huge fight with our parents-" he paused for a moment.

" Mom, dad? Wh-whaa, wait? No, whoa, that is so weird," he said after coming closer to the two mages. " What is?" Gray asked him.

" You two look exactly like my mom and dad! It's like you two are a younger version of them!"

" Oh really?"

Crimson nodded, " You have got to meet them when the storm's over!"

Gray and Erza nodded at him, " Sure."

Suddenly another pair of footsteps came close to them, it was a girl who had black hair and brown eyes, " Nii-chan, what are you doing and- mom, dad! What are you two doing here?!"

Before the two of them could say anything the little girl launched herself at them and hugged the two, Crimson immediately pulled her off them, " Tina, they're not our parents! They're Erza and Gray, who look exactly as mom and dad when they were younger!"

" Oooh, sorry for that, Erza-nee-san, Gray-nii-san," Tina bowed at the two. They smiled at the child, " It's alright, we aren't hurt or anything."

The next few hours the four of them talked about things like, Gray and Erza talking about their Guild Fairy Tail. Tina and Crimson talking about the adventures their parents made together. And before they knew it, the snow storm had calmed down.

" No more snow and it's morning, let's go guys," Gray said, mind you, Erza was still wearing Gray's shirt and jacket.

When the four of them got out of the mountains they were greeted by two people, it were Tina and Crimson's parents!

" Mom! Dad!" they chirped and hugged their parents." Tina! Crimson!" they yelled and hugged them back, the two noticed the mages tailing behind them. " Thank you for bringing back our children."

Gray and Erza nodded, " Y-your welcome."

" Mom, dad, don't they look exactly like you when you were younger?" Tina chirped and pointed at them. Their parents nodded, the lady who looked like the older version of Erza held out her hand, " I'm zera (Seera) Scarbuster, and that's my husband Regay(Reejay) Scarbuster."

" Nice to meet you, I'm Erza Scarlet and that's Gray Fullbuster."

The four look-a-likes shook hands before they parted ways.

Gray and Erza immediately made their way back to Fairy Tail, the moment they stepped in everyone froze. Especially Macao, because he send the two of them out. But instead of calling him, they called out Mira.

Who just happily skipped over to them," What's up, Gray? Erza?"

" Mira, Romeo wasn't in the mountains, but two other kids were," Erza glared at her. " And apparently, us going to the mountains was not much of a waist as we saved other kids but Romeo is as I see safe and sound here in the Guild."

" So?" Mira simply said.

" So? We had to stay the night in the cave!"

" Mh-mh," just then Erza noticed the look Mira and some other girls (excluding Juvia) gave her, they were looking at her clothes, Erza looked down, she was still wearing Gray's shirt and jacket!

" I-I can explain this!" she stuttered with a flustered face! And so did Gray when he saw every guys expression in the Guild, especially Natsu smug smile and Happy's expression.

" W-we can explain!"

" Sure you can!"

" Tell us all what happened!"

" Woot! Woot! Gray!"

" Whoa Erza! Lucky you!"

" Watch out, we might have little Erza's and Gray's running around soon!"

" SHUT UP!"

* * *

**Late, chapter is late! Sorry! Hope you like it though! **

**Review, follow and favourite, maybe? :3**


End file.
